


Adventures of Kylo Ren the Dairy Cow

by plasticpill



Series: Force Milk [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Cock Stuffing, Crack, D/s, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Hux's terrible writing, Lactation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Painplay, Petplay, Sexual Slavery, even more force milk, milking Kylo Ren for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpill/pseuds/plasticpill
Summary: Hux writes stories to keep Kylo entertained while he’s away.





	Adventures of Kylo Ren the Dairy Cow

_ Kylo, _

 

_ I trust you’ve been following my instructions and everything is well. In the meantime, I’ve taken it upon myself to write a little something for your entertainment. You know I don’t enjoy being stationed out here any more than you do, so please limit your whining to a minimum. _

 

_ If you behave, I might be convinced to enact parts of this story upon my return.  _

 

_ -Hux _

  
  


The General has chosen a quaint little planet for his retirement. He’s purchased a villa on the edge of a secluded town, plus a small swath of gardens and vineyards. There’s a local specialty, however, that he’s taken an interest in but has yet to acquire. A kind of milk producer called cows, charming creatures that the General has taken a liking to the moment he laid eyes on one in a hologram.

 

The General goes great lengths to track down a reputable dealer. He wants to own a pet, not run a farm, so only the best of the best will do. The dealer has a few cows available for purchase, and he warmly invites the General to personally inspect them.

 

The inspection takes place in a cosy showroom. A few cows are lined up on a raised platform, all sitting on their heels. Their heavy chests are pushed out and lit appealingly, the focal point of the display. They wore collars around their necks, chained to the metal clamps around their nipples.

 

The General’s eyes are immediately drawn to a larger cow to his right. He’s very broad, with dark hair and pale, freckled skin. He’s gazing up at the General with soft eyes, and when he notices the General watching, he looks away with a blush.

 

“You’ve got an eye for quality, General,” the dealer says with a smile. “Come on over, Kylo. Let the General take a proper look at you.”

 

Kylo gets down on all fours and begins to make his way to them. Distressed-sounding whines escape around his ball gag, and noting the General’s look of concern, the dealer reassures him: “This is perfectly normal, the sign of a good producer. Sometimes they can get so full even the slightest movement causes tenderness and pain, which they are fully equipped to handle. This is why they’re kept on their knees and not allowed to walk upright. As well as confusing them mentally, it might cause physical harm.”

 

Kylo comes to a stop in front of the General. He’s panting lightly, and his blush is spreading from his cheeks down to his exposed chest.

 

“Present yourself,” the dealer tells Kylo, tapping him on the knee with his cane. 

 

Kylo pushes his chest out and spreads his knees. His cock is very thick and a lovely red, and as if detecting the General’s attention, it twitches a little.

 

“One of our best producers,” the dealer says. “His chest is very swollen--I skipped his morning session to get him ready for you. Cows like him can be milked daily, but of course, the schedule is entirely up to you.”

 

The dealer cups Kylo in his hand, demonstrating his fullness. Kylo sucks in a trembling breath.

 

“He averages about a quart a day currently,” the dealer continues, kneading Kylo lightly, “but you can easily triple that with some stimulation.”

 

Kylo moans and tries to close his legs. The dealer gives his full chest a warning slap, and Kylo gets back into position with a yelp. Curiously, his cock also fills up rapidly, expanding to an impressive girth. 

 

“Is that a normal response?” the General asks, nodding at Kylo’s still-growing erection.

 

“Certainly. Many dealers would have the males gelded, but I’m a firm believer that leaving them intact makes them superior producers. I have removed his cage for the inspection, but normally his cock would be restrained.”

 

Kylo’s panting heavily, his eyes squeezed shut. The General runs an experimental hand through Kylo’s hair, and Kylo leans into the touch.

 

The dealer bends down to remove the nipple clamps. Kylo whimpers. His nipples instantly harden, and a drop of milk gathers at a red nub and slides down his chest.

 

“Look at that. Very eager,” the dealer says with a chuckle. He begins to stroke Kylo’s nipple and massage his chest, and Kylo’s whines grow urgent. 

 

“May I?” The General says, gesturing at Kylo.

 

“Of course.”

 

The General removes his gloves and places a gentle hand on Kylo’s chest. His skin is hot, trembling with his breaths. The General cups him and squeezes firmly, kneading a little to test its fullness. Kylo gasps out a sob but remains still. 

 

“He’s very pretty when he cries,” the General comments. He reaches out a finger to touch the wetness on Kylo’s chest and brings it to his lips. It’s sweet, a rich flavor. The General nods his approval.

 

The dealer clasps his hands together with a grin. “Would you like to take a look at some of the other merchandise, or are you happy with this one?”

 

“Oh, I’m very happy indeed. Run the final inspections and I’ll take him home today.”

 

“Absolutely, absolutely!” The dealer says and taps Kylo with his cane. “Up on the examination table!”

 

With some difficulty Kylo makes his way to an adjoining room, his thighs trembling as he crawls. He lies down on a small platform, which rises off the ground once he’s settled on his back. Leather bands are secured around his wrists and ankles. 

 

“The restraints aren’t strictly necessary, but it’s a nice precaution,” the dealer explains when the General gives him a questioning look. Kylo’s legs are drawn apart and pulled back, giving them easy access to his genitals.

 

“As you can see, he’s big, uncut, and very eager,” the dealer says as the General turns Kylo’s heavy cock in his hand. “He loves pain, which can make punishments difficult, but in my opinion the advantages vastly outweigh the drawbacks. And here, good healthy testes that can take a beating. A tight hole, if you’re so inclined.”

 

Kylo’s whole body flushes under their scrutiny. His hole twitches visibly, and the General presses a thumb in, watching Kylo groan and quake as his body contracts around him.

 

“Now, his tits are of course his most highly sought after feature. Extremely sensitive, like all good producers. It’s a common misconception that female cows are more bountiful. With the right training, males can be pushed to truly astounding capacities.”

 

The dealer wipes Kylo’s chest clean of moisture and places the nipple clamps back on, much to Kylo’s whimpered discontent. The General flicks a clamped nipple, pleased to feel Kylo’s body go taut.

 

“I recommend keeping him clamped up when you’re not milking him, to prevent any leakage. It’s possible that he might leak through them anyway, when he’s extremely full or under too much pressure, but I have products that can help with that. If you want to boost his production, manual stimulation is the best, but machine massagers work just as well.”

 

The General nods. He’s done his research before coming here, and he already knows what kind of equipment he needs. 

 

“Any questions or special requests?” the dealer asks. 

 

The General shakes his head. “Just plug him up for me, both ways, if you’d be so kind.”

 

“Certainly.” The dealer shows him a collection of anal plugs of various girth and length, and the General chooses a relatively large one, a smooth cyinder with uniform thickness. After applying a liberal amount of lube, the dealer begins to insert it. Kylo struggles against his restraints, moaning and cock twitching. 

 

“He’s not used to larger objects, as we try to keep their holes as untouched as possible,” the dealer explains. “Push back, boy,” he commands Kylo. Kylo gasps, and the plug slides in smoothly. 

 

“There you go.” the dealer pats the base of the plug, pulling a small grunt out of Kylo. “Now, the penis plug can be a little more tricky to put on, so I highly suggest watching me closely.”

 

The selection of penis plugs are all smaller than what the General had envisioned, but the dealer assures him that they’re more than enough. The General picks a medium sized one with a mechanical center, which is normally solid, but can become hollow at the owner’s command. The dealer lubes it as well--it seems a little redundant to the General, since Kylo’s cock is dripping as they speak.

 

Kylo tenses and goes still as the plug goes in. More clear fluid leaks from his slit, until it can’t anymore, and the plug is fully in place. Finally, the dealer retrieves a cock cage, which according to him is a contraption with cutting edge tech that automatically adjusts itself to suit the wearer’s needs. The device is first secured around Kylo’s balls, then around his plugged and still-hard cock. The base of the cage locks onto the anal plug, completing Kylo’s confinement.

 

The General watches with interest as the cage begins to work. Kylo groans and twitches, but is helpless against the cold steel as it forces his cock into position. His hefty cock is soon squeezed into an impotent shape, the flesh a deep red and straining uselessly against the bars.

 

Kylo groans in his restraints. The corners of his eyes are wet, and tear tracks disappear into his hair. The General hushes him and wipes them away. Kylo turns his head, burying his face in the General’s hand. 

 

“Good boy,” the General whispers. Kylo peers at him through dark lashes, and even with the large ball gag in his mouth he looks like he’s pouting.

 

“Just one more thing, now,” the dealer says. “Traditionally, the branding is done on the chest, but you can of course put it anywhere you want.”

 

“The chest is fine.”

 

The dealer produces a small branding iron, goes through its settings until a red hot “H” burns at its tip. He hands it to the General, who now starts to appreciate the restraints, for he doesn’t want any mishaps at this stage. He soothes Kylo with a hand and brings the instrument to Kylo’s trembling chest. Kylo stares down at it, panting harshly, then throws his head back as the General presses it firmly against him, his whole body jerking, his cock dribbling through the plug.

 

The General pulls back and examines his work. There it is, sitting perfectly on the left side of Kylo’s full chest, the mark of his immutable, irrevocable ownership. 

 

*~*~*

 

As the result of an uncharacteristic flight of fancy, the General has forgone his speeder for an old-fashioned carriage. This has both its positives and negatives. The negatives are that his newest acquisition whines and whimpers at every bump in the road, his full, over-sensitive chest jostled harshly by the movement, the anal plug digging into his prostate. 

 

The positives are perhaps exactly the same. The General lets Kylo rest his head against his thigh, running his fingers through Kylo’s soft hair. Kylo’s bare except for the small bandage on his chest, and in a day the salve will work its magic, and Kylo will be able to proudly display his brand. 

 

A particularly large pothole sends Kylo into desperate sobs. He looks up at the General tearfully, and the General, finally taking pity on him, instructs him to climb into the seat next to him. 

 

Kylo obeys, then immediately tries to squeeze his bulk into the General’s arms. The General lets out a startled laugh and allows this. Once Kylo’s found a comfortable spot, the General plants a small kiss on his forehead and begins to stroke his chest.  

 

Kylo moans through the gag. His size makes this an awkward position, but he seems unbothered by it. His skin is burning hot in the Generals hands, and the General massages him gently, as if to distract him from the bumpy road, but really only adding to his torment.

 

“You really like this, don’t you?” the General whispers. “Being so desperate, so full yet so needy.”

 

Kylo buries his face in the General’s jacket. Had anyone else rumpled the General’s clothes like this there would be hell to pay, but the General is feeling especially indulgent today, pleasantly surprised by his new pet’s temperament. 

 

“Enjoying your massage?” the General says, putting more pressure behind his movements. Kylo clings to him and whines, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “You’re aching for some relief, aren’t you? But you can’t be milked until we get home, and we still have a few hours on the road. How about we use this time to test your limits, get to know each other a little, hmm?”

 

Kylo shivers in the General’s arms. He doesn’t resist when the General chains his wrists to the back of the seat—the purpose of his life is to obey his master’s every whim, and so far he’s been performing admirably. The General has him sit with his legs spread wide, his ankles against his thighs, the base of his plug flush against the quaking seat. Then he hooks a pair of chains to Kylo’s nipple clamps, attaching the other end to a ring on the roof of the carriage. The chain is just taut enough to encourage a certain posture, but still has room for some movement.

 

Kylo is left struggling to maintain his position. Any slackness would result in a tug on his tortured nipples, but as the carriage sways and jerks, these tugs become unavoidable, drawing desperate sounds from Kylo. The General observes his reddened chest and caged cock with interest. Even restrained and plugged, there’s still some moisture escaping from Kylo’s cock, and the General examines it in his hand, feeling the bulge of it’s skin between the bars. 

 

Before long Kylo is on the verge of collapsing. His eyes are growing unfocused, his pupils visibly dilated.

 

“Getting very close, hmm?” The General whispers into his ear. “But you can’t come, can you?”

 

Kylo whines, something that sounds like “please” escaping around the gag. 

 

The General smooths Kylo’s sweaty hair. He rolls Kylo’s chest in his hands, now really getting to work, squeezing him, twisting and pinching. The stimulation will increase Kylo’s production, and, as he’s learning now, produce the most wonderful sounds. Using a moderate amount of pressure yields particularly delightful sobs, while something more intense might render Kylo almost silent, maybe a few pained gasps as his body shakes like a leaf. 

 

He also learns that Kylo’s nipples are impossibly sensitive. Had Kylo not enjoyed pain so much, a firm twist of a nipple would be sufficient as punishment, should Kylo ever deserve it. As it is, pain acts as a sort of aphrodisiac, and even with his cock bound and plugged, the General wonders if Kylo can come from the pain alone. Kylo weeps throughout, making muffled pleading sounds. The General remains unmoved—spurred, in fact, by Kylo’s helplessness. Sometimes he’d ease up a little to give Kylo some time to breath, some illusion of mercy, only to dive back in with renewed passion. 

 

By the time they get home, Kylo is a boneless, slobbering mess. The General releases him from his restraints and tries to make him follow him, but Kylo is in no shape to even crawl. Sighing, the General simply carries him inside, though he’s not truly displeased by this. 

 

Kylo is shy around the staff. He tries to hide his swollen chest and leaking cock from their gazes, but the General quickly puts a stop to this, forcing his legs open and his arms back, so everyone can see exactly what he is. Sitting on a couch in open view of the entire house, the General kneads Kylo’s chest idly as he instructs the servants to set up the new equipment, and Kylo tries his best to remain silent and still, even as his entire body trembles with the effort. 

 

Normally, a cow would be kept away from the main house, in a shed or a barn. But the General wants Kylo close by. Kylo’s equipment is installed in a spare room on the parlour floor, and after the General’s approval, Kylo is finally brought in to be milked, weeping with gratefulness as the General leads him to a milking machine. 

 

Kylo climbs onto the bench and gets into position. The device is similar in design to a breeding bench—Kylo is spread out on all fours, his chest heavy below him, his limbs locked into place by steel restraints. 

 

“It’s all right,“ the General reassures Kylo, removing the clamps on his nipples. “We’re almost there.”

 

Kylo pants eagerly, the sensation of blood rushing back into his nipples producing a sort of pavlovian response. Gently, the General attaches pumps to Kylo’s chest, but not before rubbing some salve into Kylo’s inflamed skin, making him whimper and sob with renewed urgency.

 

At last, the General turns the switch on. The machine is built for power and efficiency. The suction comes on immediately, drawing Kylo’s swollen flesh into the cups, then the pumping begins, fast and hard, crushing his full chest in a steady rhythm, pulling at his aching nipples. 

 

Kylo struggles against his restraints, but there’s no give, no room at all for movement. At first there’s no visible flow, just Kylo’s choked off sobs, his desperate keening. Then the milk begins to come more easily, leaving Kylo twitching in agonizing pleasure. 

 

The General puts a comforting hand on his back, then dials up the machine. The pumping becomes quicker, more vigorous. Kylo’s keening increases in volume. A drop of fluid leaks from his bound cock and his whole body tightens, his hands clenching into fists. 

 

The General strokes his hair and whispers encouragements. Kylo shakes his head, weeping tremulously. It’s his first day, after all, so the General decides to give him a treat. Reaching down, the General unlocks Kylo’s anal plug and tug its out gently. Kylo clenches around the emptiness, gasping. The General let’s him flounder for a moment, then presses the plug to his twitching hole and slides it home in a single motion. Kylo convulses, letting out a broken wail, and the General pulls out and pushes back in, aiming the thrusts at an angle, again and again, giving him no time to adjust, matching the speed of the pumps.

 

Tears stream down Kylo’s face, his pleasure as overwhelming as his pain. His bound cock struggles to free itself, but it remains useless in its cage. Kylo cannot move, cannot even plead properly. He’s completely helpless against the onslaught of sensations, at the mercy of whatever the General has in store for him. The General turns the pumps up further, and something breaks in Kylo, the unleashing of long-denied desire, and he comes, harder than he’s ever come in his life, his whole frame shaking, his cock contracting around the penis plug, desperately pushing out what little ejaculation it can.

 

The General fucks him through it. Even as he trembles in the aftershocks, overstimulated and weak, the General doesn't stop, and the machine continues to pump him at a frantic pace. Kylo sobs and realizes that he’s still aroused, the cage and penis plug denying him true release. The General slides the anal plug back in place and locks it once no more milk can be extracted by the machine, and he releases Kylo from the milking bench, pulling him into his arms and murmuring words of comfort.

  
“You did very well today, Kylo,” the General says, examining Kylo’s output. “almost a quart and a half. But I expect much, much more from you in the future, my sweet pet.”

 

Kylo mumbles incomprehensibly, leaning into the General’s embrace. The General applies a cooling cream to Kylo’s chest, stroking it in small circles, then he puts the nipple clamps back on, making Kylo shudder as they snap shut around the tender nubs.

 

“You may rest today. But from now on you must meet new standards, my standards. Every day you will be pushed further, and be rewarded if you succeed, punished if you fail. Do you understand?”

 

Kylo nods, eyes wide, shivering at the implication of the General’s words. 

 

“Good,” the General strokes Kylo’s tear-streaked face, giving him an indulgent kiss. “Tomorrow your training will begin. I’m certain you will not disappoint me.”


End file.
